


Punishment

by bertramk_k



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertramk_k/pseuds/bertramk_k
Summary: TAG :  OMC/OMC   BDSM  角色扮演(主人/貓咪)  Sex Toy  口交  打屁股
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	Punishment

未被主人容許就觸碰自己身體是不允許的，未經主人容許就射也是不允許的。但他的小貓咪卻都做到了。

「衣服脫光疊好，然後背着我四肢跪下。」寵物迅速地跟從主人的命令脫下衣上的居家服和內褲，整齊疊好放在了沙發上。背向主人四肢觸地，白花花的背脊和圓潤的屁股展示在男人的眼前。

男人稍為離開了幾分鐘，留下小貓獨自一隻跪在地上為自己面臨的懲罰而擔憂。鈴鐺的聲音清脆，主人帶着幾件小物從卧室回來。刻有主人名字的黑色皮帶上扣着的金色小鈴鐺，頸圈環上貓咪脖子上的壓迫代表着懲罰的正式開始。

擠上潤滑劑的按摩棒抵在小穴外，微微發涼的外物使小貓輕輕發抖。放鬆身體，張開小嘴，按摩棒就進入了溫熱緊緻的甬道裡。異物的進入推得貓咪往前動了幾分，「沒我容許不許動，不許叫。聽懂了就把屁股翹起來。」翹起屁股使小貓咪腰部完美的線條和白嫰的屁股展示在主人面前。

主人把按摩棒推得更深，也打開了開關，抵上了貓咪敏感的小凸起，引來一陣抽動。一個響亮的巴掌落在了屁股上，留下一個暖暖的紅印子。「別動呢。」一個巴掌帶來痛楚，但更多帶來的，是甬道擠壓到按摩棒的快感，挺起的性器吐出微微一波前液。可是他不能射，這是主人的命令。

小穴一張一合，想要把按摩棒吞得更深，頂到最舒服的位置，但掌管一切的主人又怎不會把這看入眼中？一下就把含緊了的按摩棒拔出，留下張開的小嘴。失去了快感的寵物輕扭着屁股，想要把東西再次吞進去。「你不要忘記這是對你的懲罰，小母貓。既然想要得到，就要付出。你能有甚麼給我？」

小貓慌忙轉身，雙膝跪地，手放在大腿上，鼻子抵上男人的褲襠。帶着慾望的雙眼望住主人的臉，深深的吸了一口。得到默許後手齒並用解開褲頭，拉開褲鏈。小貓依然看着主人，牙齒慢慢咬着內褲橡筋，退下了最後一塊布。

粉嫰的舌頭舔舐着性器根部，含着囊袋輕輕擠壓，右手上下上下撫慰着男人的挺起。「唔......不准用手，手放大腿上。」沒有了手的協助，寵物只能用他濕潤的口腔，溫熱的舌頭去取悅主人。輕輕的親吻落在柱側，再加以輕舔。嘴唇在頂端磨蹭幾下，伸出小舌頭去刺激敏感的鈴口，引來主人的低喘。主人的快樂就是最大的鼓勵，貓咪張開嘴慢慢把主人的肉棒含入嘴裡。

主人粗大的肉棒根本就是天賜給小貓的恩物，濃厚的男性氣息湧入鼻子裡挑起貓咪更賣力討好主人。但主人的肉棒突然抽出，不解的貓咪抬起頭去看着自己的主人。主人的雙眼發紅，眼裡充滿着慾望，眼神的熾熱令小貓身下的性器更硬了起來。「轉過去。」主人的聲線中帶着濃厚的情慾。貓咪轉身過去，屁股再次顯露在主人臉前。主人坐在沙發上看着他乖巧的貓咪，把手中的按摩棒再次推入寵物的小穴裡。「轉回來。」

按摩棒在裡面瘋狂地跳動，不斷刺激住貓咪敏感的甬道內壁。不許射，不許碰的命令使貓咪即使情動也無法得以舒緩，只能張大水潤的眼睛仰視着主人。雖然寵物甜蜜的雙眼正在渴求着主人的下一步，但既然是懲罰，那就必須完成。

主人上班的西裝還沒換下，只有鞋子換下，顯出底下的黑色襪子。他稍為抬起了腳，輕踢了幾下寵物堅硬的挺起，然後踩了下去。布料粗糙的感覺刺激着敏感的性器，輕輕的磨擦就已經帶了極大的快感，使得貓咪不禁嬌喘了聲。「誰准你出聲了？繼續舔。」主人一聲令下，貓咪立即親吻上頂端，輕輕啜住龜頭，然後舌頭舔弄着柱身。

慢慢含住主人的性器，粉紅唇瓣環繞着粗長的陰莖。自己的敏感部位被溫暖濕潤的口腔包裹，滿意的男人微微加重了腳下的壓力和頻率，寵物的前液多到沾濕了布料，但還是不可以射，因為這是懲罰。貓咪的喉嚨輕輕擠壓着主人的肉棒，生理反應使到貓咪眼泛淚光，靈精的大眼帶着濃厚的情慾看向主人。

男人抓緊了小貓的頭髮，扣住了他的頭，把陰莖含到最深，頂住了喉嚨。喉嚨深處的反射動作壓緊了他的陰莖，抽插帶來無盡的快感。口腔被填滿的幸福感和身體的生理反射使到淚水從眼角落下，小穴裡的按摩棒的感覺也更為明顯。頸上的鈴鐺聲音清脆，每響一下，男人的性器再脹大幾分。

口中的肉棒開始收縮，最後主人濃稠的精液射在了貓咪的唇舌之上。被射到滿嘴的貓咪睜開充滿淚水的眼睛望向自己的主人，「唔......吞下吧。」喉結一上一下鈴鐺隨着搖響，再張開嘴展示時，主人的牛奶已經喝到肚子裡，成為自己的一部分。


End file.
